


First Time Embarrassment

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you had asked Castiel about his first kiss he would have told you he pictured it to be magical, for his heart to skip a beat and the whole world to pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Horror

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff plot bunny. Enjoy :)

Castiel had imagined his first kiss a thousand times, and a lot of those times he imagined it with Dean Winchester. But now there he was; his dream becoming a reality. Dean was kissing _him_. His best friend Charlie had explained as much as she knew about the art of kissing but she too did not have much luck in the love department having only ever kissed one girl herself.

If you had asked Castiel about his first kiss he would have told you he pictured it to be magical, for his heart to skip a beat and the whole world to pause. If you had asked Castiel about kissing Dean Winchester he would have related the act to a fairy tale where happy endings lived around every corner. He would tell you about the time’s in class where he practiced signing his name Castiel Winchester or imagined the two of them holding hands or cuddling whilst watching a movie. 

But then there was reality; whereby Castiel’s first kiss resulted in him fainting. 

“Cas are you okay?” Castiel heard his named being called. “Cas wake up.” It took a few more moments before Castiel opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was a panicked pair of emerald green eyes staring right back at him. 

“Thank God,” Dean let out the sigh of trapped breath. “Cas you scared me.”

Castiel took note of his surroundings. Dean was on his knees; one hand on Castiel’s chest the other cradling Castiel’s head. Charlie was perched on his other side looking relieved at his new found consciousness. 

The memories soon came flooding back. He was at Pamela’s eighteenth birthday party. He’d been dancing with Charlie when Dean cut in. The two boys danced for a while before getting a drink and heading outside to talk in a quieter location away from the music. One thing led to another and then Dean’s lips connected with his own. The heat, the passion and the exhilaration were too much for Castiel as he finally fainted. 

Embarrassed he smacked himself across his forehead and let out a disgruntled groan. Moments later he tried to sit up.

“Take it easy,” Dean moved along slowly with him until eventually Castiel was standing again. “How are you feeling?”

“A little woozy,” Castiel replied. “Still a bit light headed and my mouth is rather dry.”

“Hold on, I’ll get you some water,” Dean was off pushing past the crowd moving towards the kitchen.

“I bet Dean had a good laugh at me over that,” Castiel deadpanned to Charlie once Dean was out of view. His fairy tale had come true and he had to go and ruin the entire moment. Dean was never going to talk to him again after tonight.

“Are you kidding?” Charlie shot back. “He jumped straight into savior mode, checking you didn’t have any injuries and making sure you were still breathing. Hell some kid tried to film it and Dean snarled, grabbing the phone and throwing it into a wall. It may have been a little barbaric but it was definitely romantic; a total Han and Leia moment.”

Castiel felt his cheeks go pink at the story.

“Here Cas,” Dean returned handing the smaller man a bottle of water. He immediately placed an arm on Castiel’s back for support. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel replied, taking a sip of water. “The only thing that’s wounded is my pride, and my head,” he winced a little as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Come on I should take you home,” Charlie knew her friend wouldn’t want to hang around the scene of his public embarrassment. 

“No!” Dean blurted. “I mean I can take him home if you want to stay a little longer,” he offered. “Besides he might need some help getting in and out of a car.”

Concerned Charlie was going to argue but she met Dean’s gaze and its unspoken promise. “Fine,” she agreed looking at Castiel now. “But I’m going to call you first thing in the morning buster,” with that she gently hugged her best friend goodnight.

Luckily Pamela had a side gate around her house which Dean led Castiel out of allowing them to avoid the majority of party goers. 

“Home or hospital?” Dean asked as they got into his Impala. 

“Home,” Castiel answered. “I am not that injured Dean.”

They took off down the road and Castiel gave directions. In a little over ten minutes of solid conversation the pair reached Castiel’s house.

Awkwardly the car remained parked outside as the two men sat in silence.

“You know,” Dean eventually spoke up. “Maybe I could stay the night? In case you don’t feel so well later on. You did say your parents were out of town.”

Castiel noticed the grin the other man was sporting. “Normally my parents wouldn’t approve of me bringing a boy home without them around but I guess because this is a medical emergency I could make an exception.” Castiel was wearing a similar grin.

They two of them entered the house and Dean followed Castiel up to his room.

“I can sleep on the floor,” Dean offered, knowing Castiel could hear him from the bathroom. He kicked off his boots and removed his belt. “You look like you need a good solid sleep to recover. But I want you to wake me if you don’t feel good.” 

Castiel emerged from the bathroom dressed in his pajamas. “We can share the bed Dean. I might need you by my side just in case.”

“Really?” Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist pulling them together. “Like this?”

“Exactly,” Castiel leaned forward to kiss Dean but was met with a finger pressed against his lips.

“Are you sure Cas?” Dean cocked a brow. “These lips are a bit of a knockout,” he teased rubbing a thumb along his bottom lip for added affect. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. “On second thought,” he groaned, “maybe you should sleep on the floor.”

Dean pouted before both boys erupted into laughter.


	2. Reliving the Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How’s about a story?” Dean finally suggested once he’d managed to navigate his way through the kitchen finding two candles and some matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is based off of this prompt: You need to make a part 2 where Dean tells their kids how their first kiss went!
> 
> Hope people like it :) ...(but this is the final chapter)

Violent storms shifted through the area, in a rush to make it home from work in time Dean had left his iPad on his desk. If he’d only remembered it he’d at least be able to entertain the kids with a movie or two. 

So there he was sitting in the dark with his children; Claire aged 8 and Alec aged 6. The kids were bored and Alec who was pretending to be tough was scared of the thunder as it lashed outside.

“How’s about a story?” Dean finally suggested once he’d managed to navigate his way through the kitchen finding two candles and some matches.

“Yeah,” both kids replied in unison. 

Great Dean thought to himself, now he needed to think of something. “What kind of story do you want to hear?”

“Tell us something about you and daddy,” Alec demanded. “Or dragons,” he quickly added.

Dragons? Dean wasn’t even going to go there. Okay a story about him and Cas that’d be easy. “What about me and daddy?”

“What about your first kiss?” Claire replied, a slight giggle in her words. 

This in turn earnt a “yuck,” from Alec.

Dean paused and remembered back to that night. He was glad they wasn’t enough light for the room for his children to see the giant smirk across his face. “Okay,” he agreed. “Our first kiss.”

The front door opening cut him off from beginning his tale as Castiel walked in. He was half drenched. Dean started work early and Castiel started late which allowed Castiel to do the morning school drop off and Dean to do the afternoon pickup. “Great no power,” he shook off his trench coat and hung it on a hook on the back of the door.

“Daddy,” Claire and Alec rushed over to Castiel.

“Hey guys,” Castiel squatted to hug them both.

“Come quick,” Claire pulled on Castiel’s hand towards the living room. “Dad’s going to tell us a story.”

“A story?” Castiel shared her enthusiasm as he followed their lead. “What about?” his question aimed at Dean as he leaned down to kiss his partner.

“Your first kiss,” Alec replied as he jumped up onto the arm rest of Dean’s chair. “Or dragons,” he repeated his initial request.

Castiel’s face fell. He loved his family, he really did but this was not a story he liked to tell anyone. “I think I’d prefer dragons too,” he took up a spot on the couch with Claire, opposite Dean.

“Not today,” Dean was enjoying this. “So you know how fairy tales have a Prince whose magic kiss wakes up the Princess and saves the day?”

“That’s my favorite,” Claire sighed.

Another “yuck,” came from Alec, whilst Castiel just rolled his eyes willing the power to come back on.

“Well this story is kind of the opposite of that,” Dean began his tale. “See if was a Friday night and school was over for the week so I went with my friend, your uncle Benny, to a birthday party.” A lightning strike illuminated the room long enough for Dean to see the ‘I’ll get you for this look,’ Castiel was playfully sporting. “Now I didn’t know this when I got there but your daddy was there too, and let me tell you guys back when he was eighteen your daddy was quite handsome.”

“Was?” Castiel pipped up.

“And he still is today,” Dean added, earning a giggle from the kids. “Now I spent the whole first hour at the party with your uncle Benny trying to think of a way to talk to him, cause I had history and PE with your daddy and barely even had the nerve to speak to him for longer that a couple of sentences.”

“Why?” Alec was confused.

“Cause buddy I had a wicked huge crush on your daddy,” Dean admitted, shifting his arm to wrap around Alec.

Castiel’s face softened he no longer felt so embarrassed. He’d never actually heard this before. He knew he spent three years of high school hopelessly in love with Dean but now he was learning that Dean had reciprocated the same hopeless feelings to him.

“So after a couple of courage beers, which neither of you are allowed until you’re twenty-one by the way, and a less than gentle push from uncle Benny I met your daddy on the dance-floor.” Dean paused for the thunder, gripping Alec reassuringly as his son sunk into his side for comfort. “There I met your Auntie Charlie who begrudgingly let me cut in and dance with him.” 

Claire frowned looking at her daddy on the couch next to her. “You can dance?”

“Yes I can dance you little bugger,” Castiel tickled her as he replied.

“Your daddy has some sweet dance moves,” Dean explained. “We danced and danced till the room became too hot and we both wanted some fresh air which is when your dad laid on the legendary Winchester charm, your uncle Sammy is not so good at.”

“He tried to lay on the charm,” Castiel objected.

“It got you didn’t it?” retorted Dean. 

Claire shifted until she was sitting on Castiel’s lap. “What did dad say?”

“He told me that I had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen and that even the sky was jealous that it couldn’t be such a perfect blue.” Castiel remembered it word for word, he also remembered the way his heart expanded at the words.

“Just like mine?” Claire asked.

“Only half as beautiful as yours sweetie,” Dean answered. Even in the half-light he could make out the smile on his husband’s face. “So we talked some more as we moved closer together whilst leaning up against a railing, staring into the night. When we were finally only inches apart I turned to your daddy and leaned in close to kiss him. And then,” Dean paused for suspense.

“Dragons?” Alec answered.

“Close buddy,” Dean laughed at his son’s over enthusiastic love of dragons. “And then, he fainted.”

“Fainted?” Claire repeated looking up at her daddy.

Castiel grumbled, “Yes I fainted and fell over in front of everyone.” Both of his children began to laugh. 

“But the prince’s kiss is supposed to wake you up,” Claire seemed confused. “Maybe dad did it wrong?”

“Hey!” Dean interjected. “I never do it wrong.” 

“And then what happened?” Alec asked. “Did you have to go to the hos-hospital?” he stumbled on the last word. 

Dean snickered, and Castiel knew that it was because he was remembering what happened immediately post kiss. “No, your dad took me home and he was the perfect gentleman.”

An “aww,” came from Claire. 

“And then what happened?” Alec sounded like a broken record but thankfully the power flickered back on the room filled with light.

“Yay,” the children got off their parents and jumped around in excitement.

“Okay,” Castiel stood putting on his parent voice. “Showers you two, go, I’ll be up in a minute.” With their marching orders the pair raced up the stairs.

Dean stood and stretched. “Did you like my story Cas?”

“That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life Dean,” Castiel moaned.

“Hey these are Winchester lips, it’s only natural,” Dean grinned. 

“You only ever made me faint once Dean Winchester,” Castiel poked him in the chest in jest.

“Well,” Dean caught the other man’s hand and pulled him in close. “Let me try again.”


End file.
